


My Little Angel

by opeaii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Beds, Bisexual, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boredom, Campfires, Camping, Choking, Cold, Comfort, Common Cold, Crimes & Criminals, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Escape, Exes, Exhaustion, Fear, Fire, Fireplaces, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Forests, Fourth Wall, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Gay, Gentleness, Gifts, Hickeys, Hostage Situations, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Nipples, OFC - Freeform, Oversized Sweaters, PWP without Porn, Piss Play, Piss kink, Police, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Presents, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Shooting Star, Short, Shower Sex, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Smashed Window, Smut, Snow, Stargazing, Surprises, Tenderness, Tents, Touching, Trees, Undressing, Unrealistic Sex, Warm, abandoned, angel - Freeform, breaking in - Freeform, finished work, greg is tired but alex isnt this time, help im running out of ideas, holding in, ill, implied PTSD, pee kink, psychotic ex, s10 spoilers, sharing tents, sick, sleeping bag, sleepy, slow, soft, soft Greg, soft alex, sucking, swaying, there might be a few errors, tied up, uncomfortable, wanking, windy - Freeform, winner spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii
Summary: Alex is a little sleepy, so Greg wakes him up a little bit.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	1. A Slow Pace

**Author's Note:**

> ignoring covid/social distancing rules because it sucks.
> 
> also setting the scene as one of the first times they ever get together
> 
> also my first fic and i don't have any idea about a n y t h i n g.
> 
> \-------------
> 
> im writing the final chapter (10) and have been for over a week now. it will probably still be shit, but i have put more effort into this than i have my actual school work
> 
> if i were not mentally unstable before, i definitely am now.

Alex drifted into a doze after getting so worked up about the final. Greg leaned over towards him to see if he was as much excited as he was, only to find him sleeping in his chair. He shushed the contestants for what he called his 'little angel'.

After the show was all done and dusted and the series pulled to a wrap, Greg headed to his dressing room to get ready for the after-party. Alex followed behind him but made a turn towards his own dressing room. Greg had caught him in the glimpse of his eye and snuck back out to spy on him. Alex left the door open accidentally, so Greg had a peeping hole on him.

He first removed his jacket and wrapped it on the back of the chair, and started unbuttoning his shirt facing his mirror. He caught a glance of Greg peeking around the door and became unsteady.

"Greg?" He asked.

Greg revealed himself from behind the door and made himself welcome to Alex's dressing room.

"Hello, my little angel."

Alex felt shivers down his spine and felt his face become warmer, with a slight blush.

"A-Angel?" He stuttered.

"My little angel. Yes."

He wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, rubbing with uncertainty and feeling warmer and warmer inside when Greg called him that.

Greg gently kicked the door shut and then locked it behind him. He turned towards Alex again and started making his way to him. Alex backed up to the dresser until Greg was almost in his face. Greg pushed his hand against his chest and began to kiss him softly. Alex was taken aback by the surprise snog.

Alex fell floppy and soft as Greg picked him up and placed him on the top of the dresser, his hands holding onto Greg's collar as Greg began to unbutton Alex's shirt and slowly making it down to his trousers. He sat back against the mirror and soon his belt was unbuckled and his trousers thrown on the floor. Greg rubbed the inner of his thighs, tickling him slightly.

They both moaned out of the kiss and Greg sat down on the chair whilst Alex was still on the dresser with only his underwear.

Greg moved his hands towards Alex's, and entwined with each other.  
He pulled Alex down from the dresser to let him sit on his lap, as he held him tight.

Alex looked deeply into Greg's eyes and kissed him again.

Greg slowly took Alex's underwear off and so now he was completely naked in Greg's completely clothed body.

He moved off from the chair and motioned for Alex to sit on it.  
When Alex sat on his chair, Greg got down on his knees and caressed Alex's cock.

He felt his dick tingle to the feeling of Greg stroking it. He moaned softly.

Greg took Alex inside his mouth for a good few minutes before undressing himself. The roles reversed and Greg was the one on the chair. Alex wasn't used to the male on male contact. But knowing that Rachel was sleeping with her girlfriend, he didn't feel that out of comfort.

He dropped to his knees and unbuckled Greg's belt cautiously.

"Alex, what are you doing?" He pulled Alex's hands away with concern.

"Huh?"

"You're all cautious, do you not trust me?"

Alex slid back a little, with his face looking down at the floor.

"Alex?" Greg asked again, putting his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. Just tell me."

He quickly looked back at Greg in the way that he definitely knew he wanted this. He just wasn't used to this, he was always only with women, but now with Greg. Everything changed.

Greg pulled Alex in for a cuddle, and Alex felt softly into him. Wrapping his hands on his back, he let out a little tear.

"I'm sorry, Greg."

Greg pulled him back to face him. "Don't be sorry, mate." He wiped the tears away from his face for him, and Alex leaned into his hand against his cheek.

"I'm just not used to this, I don't know how to do anything.."

Alex tug tightly on Greg's suit, as he hugged him back.

"It's alright, my angel. Do you want to go through with this?"

He nodded.

"Come on then."

He motioned for Alex to turn his ass towards his crotch as Greg finished unbuckling himself. He took some lube and rubbed it all over him and very slowly, started to slip in his cock.

Alex moaned again, softly.

Greg leaned into him and entwined his fingers with his again, as he slowly and gently thrusted into him.

The little activities went on for a full 20 minutes before Alex was worn out to his limits.

"Who thought you could take so much of a giant cock, huh, Alex?"

Alex sat back exhausted from the action atop of the dresser once again. Greg helped him tidy up and get dressed.

"Don't go back to sleep just yet, we still have a party to get to."

Greg carried him out to his car and popped him in the passenger seat next to him. When he arrived to the local pub, it had become known to him that Alex had rested his head against Greg's shoulder and so Greg rested his head against his too.

He whispered into his ear, "We're here, my little angel."

They both then headed into the pub.


	2. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg puts Alex to bed.

Greg and Alex headed inside the pub, Alex still a little drowsy.

"Well done out there, Rich." Greg praised, while wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulder.

Alex rested his head on Greg's chest, and Greg snuggled up to him - in the dark corner where no-one could see them.

He kissed Alex on the forehead, "Are you alright?" Greg asked.

Alex looked up to him and nodded as he leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

Greg's hand rubbed his shoulder as he and Alex sat down on the sofa.

"Want anything to drink?"

Alex shook his head as Greg left to ask everyone else, patting his hand on Alex's head softly.

When he returned, he saw Alex crying soft tears facing the back of the sofa so that no-one saw him letting the waterworks drop.

Greg rushed over to him after giving everyone their requested drinks and comforted him. He pulled Alex close to him as Alex rested his head in the crevasse of Greg's plump chest.

"It's okay, shh."

He wiped off his tears.

"You're usually not like this, is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what's up with me. I never cry.."

He seemed genuinely confused about his sadness and Greg knew nothing either about why he was this way.

"You know I love you, right?"

Alex lifted his head towards his, looking deeply in his eyes yet again, his under-eyes red from the tears. Greg pulled him into a kiss with his hand on his chin.

"I love you too, Greg."

Later on in the night, everyone was sat around a table so Greg tidied up Alex so that it wasn't visible that he had been crying before and ventured over to the group.

"Alright, Greg?" Richard greeted him, along with a couple more greetings from everyone else around the table. "It was great tonight."

"Ah, thanks, Rich. You're not mad about losing, are you, Daisy? I don't want to get on you or your hippo's bad side." He joked.  
She sat there staring at him blankly, slowly turning into a smile and a little giggle. "Don't worry. I'm pleased you won, Richard. A near underdog."

They all laughed at clunked a few glasses together, made a few toasts and later finished off and said goodbye to everyone.

Alex was teetering into exhaustion, so Greg took him to his apartment - it was closer to the pub than it was to Alex's house.

Getting back into his car, he took out his phone to text Alex's wife that he would be staying with him for the night, explaining that he was too tired to travel all the way back home. He did Alex's seatbelt for him and starting the engine. Alex was trying his best to stay awake for the car journey, even though Greg was encouraging him that he could sleep and he would carry him into his flat.

He managed to stay up. Greg guided him out of the car and supported him up to the front door of his apartment.

Alex nearly fell on the floor but Greg propped him up and lifted him into his bedroom.

It had a white bedded king sized bed and it had a black wooded headboard, with white wallpaper and a few plants potted around the room. There was an on-suite bathroom, where Greg headed after settling Alex gently on the bed. Alex drifted into a deep sleep quite easily and quickly, he was already taking up half the bed with his leg wrapped around the duvet when Greg returned. He chuckled and made his way to the wardrobe, where he had some pajama shorts stored. He took out some checkered grey ones and headed back to Alex, removing his top and his trousers to redress only his bottom half with the shorts he picked out. Alex was too sleepy to wake up or know anything about Greg undressing him.

Greg headed to the kitchen to prepare some food for the both of them. He admitted he wasn't a very good cook a little bit ago, but he made a good chicken curry. He reckoned he could heat Alex's up when he woke up so he left the leftovers in the fridge. When he finished his meal, he came back into his bedroom to see Alex sleeping peacefully. He watched him for a while before changing himself and getting in the bed next to him. He snuggled up to Alex, wrapping his arm around him, staring at his warm, closed eyes.

"Sleep well, my angel."


	3. Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Alex make a snowman, then snow on the bed.

Greg woke up in the morning next to Alex's still sleeping body. He noticed his window was a little frosty so he carefully got up without waking Alex up and headed towards his window. He gasped quietly to himself in excitement. He wanted to wake Alex up desperately and share the news that it was snowing outside quite heavily, but he didn't want to disturb his peaceful rest yet. He went to the kitchen to heat up the leftover curry he made for Alex and brought it into the bedroom.

"Wake up, sleepy angel."

He nudged him gently, and Alex opened his eyes and his nose smelled a scent of curry. He re-positioned himself on the bed so that it was suitable for him to be able to eat in bed. He thanked Greg for the 'breakfast in bed' he had made for him. Greg sat next to him, stroking Alex's hair with his fingers.

"Hey, it's snowing outside quite heavily right now."

Alex looked out at the window and saw the frosty glazing of the window.

"It hasn't snowed like this for years!" Alex exclaimed softly.

"Finish up and meet me outside." Greg got dressed into a thick brown coat and left.

When Alex finished the curry, he carefully placed the tray on the bedside table. He noticed a framed picture of him and Greg next to the lamp, he also then looked on the other bedside to see some unfinished letters, and when he read them slowly, he realized that the letters were going to be for him. They were unfinished because Greg poorly wrote poetry and wasn't great at confessing his feelings on paper, but mightily amazing at showing.

He got up, only to realize that his shirt was missing and wearing checkered shorts. He smiled to himself when he knew that Greg must've changed him when he dropped asleep. He walked over to the bathroom and did his business, then got dressed in one of Greg's over-sized big coats and put on some crisp jeans. He ventured outside to find Greg beginning to make a snowman in the deep snow.

"Alex, help me with this bastard!"

Alex ran over giddily to Greg and rolled a ball of snow with him. He felt the cold breeze against his face, and saw his breath make a cloud in front of him. He laughed along with Greg, as they both had fun creating a snowy friend.

After a while, they finished the snowman by wrapping an orange scarf around its neck and Greg gave Alex the honours of sticking the carrot through the hole of its face for its nose. They gave each other a high five and a cuddle for warmth. Greg kissed Alex's forehead, ruffling through his hair to get rid of the white snow that sprinkled upon his head. Alex smiled softly and snuggled up to him.

They went to go back inside Greg's humble abode.

"Ladies first." Greg joked, guiding his hand through the door, allowing Alex to enter firstly. Greg followed after.

Alex chuckled and slung himself over onto the sofa, finding a nice spot near the fireplace. Greg lit the fire for him as he headed into the bathroom.

Around the living room, Alex saw many framed pictures of them together. It was almost becoming the actual wallpaper. He got up to the kitchen to make himself a hot chocolate while watching the TV over the counters. He sat back down and had a drink of the warm cocoa.

"Making ourselves comfortable, are we?" Greg shadowed over him. He chuckled and patted his shoulder, then made his way to sit next to him. They had a lovely chat about what was on the TV and why the characters might've been acting the way they were and the storyline of them.

When the programme finished, Greg announced he was going to take a warm shower and wake himself up more for the day. He jokingly asked whether Alex would want to join him. Alex shook it off and sniggered to himself.

It had been a while and Greg had been in the bathroom for longer than Alex would've thought a shower would take. He went to check up on him.

He squeaked open the bathroom door, to see Greg's physique in the crystal clear shower. He quickly looked away but peeked ever so slightly back at him. He kept admiring his body and fantasizing about smushing himself all against him. Greg looked around the corner to see him in the mirror smiling to himself while staring at Greg washing himself. He intentionally touched his dick to wash and saw Alex nearly lose his balance to the sensation. He looked more closely at him to see that Alex was touching himself through his clothes. He kept rubbing along his crotch, his jeans getting tighter by the minute.

Greg finished off in the shower and Alex quickly sprinted back into the bedroom thinking he caused no noise.

When Greg wrapped a robe around his wet body, Alex was relaxed on the bed, hiding himself with the duvet. He occupied him with his phone, logging into his twitter account to see what might've been on his feed.  
Greg walked over to him.

"Lonely?"

Alex looked up at him, sweating nervously.

"What do you mean?" He laughed awkwardly, while settling his phone on the bedside table and hiding himself more under the duvet.

Greg went over to Alex's side of the bed and pulled the duvet off the bed and onto the floor. Alex's crotch was revealed, but still somewhat hidden by the jeans.  
He gently stroked across his thighs and over his crotch, Alex moaned softly and shivered.

Greg undid the buttoning to Alex's jeans, to reveal some pink underwear with black spotted leopard prints. He grinned as he got down on his knees, still tall enough to slip his pants down and reveal Alex's not so little horn.

Alex watched Greg handle him while moaning softly and resting his head back, eyes closed. He stroked the inner of his thighs and stroked his cock up and down gently. His massive hands nearly consumed the entirety of his dick, it was so huge of a size difference comparing his dick to Greg's hand.  
Greg licked the tip of Alex's dick and Alex softly fell back into the pillow, with his hands grappling onto the edges of the headboard, looking at Greg and his dick every now and again.

It didn't last long before Alex felt he needed to come. It sprayed into Greg's mouth and he tasted the sweet cum that he produced.

Afterwards, it got a little bit messy, so Greg grabbed some tissues and paper rolls to clear up the stains on his bed sheets. Pecking a few kisses with Alex, Greg snuggled up to him, holding his dick softly, Alex still being somewhat aroused.

He finished off, only allowing Alex to stroke his cock from his trousers.

"Wait a while before you pleasure me, my angel." He conferred.

Greg and Alex headed back to the living room, the fire still safely burning behind the rack. The room was warm as daylight, and they both sat down on the sofa, Alex laying down on Greg's lap.  
Alex noticed there was a bulge from where his head lay. He knew Greg was keeping his dick to himself for a while, but the feeling of it against his head was almost overwhelming.

He snuggled into his legs.

When Greg admitted he should probably return Alex to his wife, he took out his phone to message Rachel. When he looked at the reply he had received, it said

'Hi Greg, it's alright. You can keep him for a while longer, me and my girlfriend are gonna stay a week over here. X'

Greg smiled to himself, rubbing Alex's shoulder as he showed Alex the text message his wife sent him.

Alex smiled softly and then lifted his head to face Greg's. His eyes gave an adoring look as the both of them kissed again.


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a cold, and Greg takes care of him.

Alex woke up next to Greg the next day. It had become apparent to him quite quickly that he was sniffling a lot and had a banging headache. He shook Greg and he woke up.

"What's going on? Alex?"

Alex sniffled to make a point.

"There's something wrong with me, Greg."

Greg turned around to face him and snuggled up to him, his hand on his forehead.

"Jesus, you've got a temperature. Must've been the snow."

"But I never get ill!"

Greg tried calming him down by rubbing his back.

"I'll get you an extra blanket and some water."

Greg headed to the kitchen, leaving Alex in bed.

When he returned he noticed that Alex's nose was visibly a warm red.

"A cold."

"Huh?"

"You've caught a cold, Alex." Putting the water on the bedside table and throwing a couple blankets on him. "You stay in bed for a little while."

Greg laid next to him, caressing his face.

"You don't want to get sick too.. You should stay away from me."

"Fuck it. I don't care. I'd die for you."

Alex looked at him softly.

"No. I shouldn't kiss you.."

Alex looked away from him and took a sip of water.

Greg sat up and went to the bathroom to start his day after giving Alex a cuddle.

It had been a long couple of hours without seeing Alex walking freely, so Greg went up to check on him. When he entered his bedroom, Alex wasn't there.

"Alex?"

He looked around the flat, his last stop being the bathroom.

He knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Alex? Are you in there?"

He knocked again.

"I'm coming in.."

He opened the door, to see Alex lying on the floor.

"Alex!" He rushed and dropped to the floor to pick up his head and lay it in his hands. "What happened?"

An awkward laugh came out of Alex's mouth, "I was going to take a shower, but I slipped and fell.."

Greg looked deeply in his eyes again, laughing in relief. He picked him up and placed him on the toilet seat.

"I'll do it for you."

He took out a flannel and put it under the tap, and took some shampoo. He rubbed the flannel against him gently, after taking Alex's clothes off. He washed his entire body and rinsed him off.

After washing him fully, he wrapped him in one of his orange fluffy towels, guiding him back to the bedroom.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Greg hugged Alex, sucking and kissing on his neck. When his mouth left, there was a leftover hickey.

"Thanks Greg. I'm feeling much better now."

"I'm sure you do!"

He kissed his neck again, pushing him back on the bed, and the towel fell off. Alex wrapped his legs around Greg's back as Greg held on his hands. Alex moaned softly as Greg's mouth took power. He took a breath from the kiss,

"If that shower wasn't enough to wake me up, then this definitely is."

Alex's head leaned back gently, his wet head landing on the white pillow, which was now stained in drips of water. His hands hung around Greg's neck and the start of his jaw. Greg moved his lips up to Alex's mouth and back down to his chest, licking his nipples and returned to his mouth once again. Alex lost his breath in the sensation.

Greg lowered his hands to grapple onto Alex's dick below, stroked it a couple times before moving his head down to it. He started to lick the tip and moved his hand up and down his cock. Greg unbuckled his belt and backed up a little bit, hoisting Alex up with his chest facing him. Alex's legs holding onto Greg's thighs tightly so that he didn't fall, as Greg positioned himself to find his hole.

Afterwards,

Alex fell asleep naked next to Greg's also naked body. His hands wrapped around Greg's back while one of Greg's hands were on Alex's hip and the other touching his dick. Greg was radiating heat off of him, so Alex was warm. Even inside.

Greg was still awake, he moved his fingers to run through Alex's hair, stroking him softly. He found him cute when he was in a slumber. He was vulnerable here but Greg would protect him with his life. Alex was all his this week. He liked it but he knew he had to return him sooner or later to his wife. He wanted Alex all to himself, but he was happy either way, because Alex was happy.

"Stay warm, my angel."


	5. Dirty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a dirty wet boy.

Alex and Greg wake up in the morning.

"Morning, beautiful."

Alex blushes at Greg's comment.

"This again?"

Greg grins at him and lets out a chuckle.

"Of course!"

He caressed Alex's dick that he had been holding for the entire night, it felt like his hands were almost glued to him. Alex looks down and giggles.

"Hey, stop.. I need a wee."

Greg raised his eyebrow at Alex with a big smirk on him, tickling Alex's cock while staring right into his face and constantly glancing down to the bursting thing.

Alex squirmed and moaned softly, with a shaky breath. Greg's fingers gently moved over the tip and rubbed it.

"G-Greg.." He stuttered and stumbled.

Greg stared into Alex's eyes, still grinning.

"I can't hold it in anymore!"

A little piss tinkled out onto Greg's hand. Greg squeezed Alex's cock and then followed the rest.

Alex moaned softly to Greg holding onto his dick and squeezing tightly, after releasing his contained fluids.

Greg cleaned up Alex and changed the bed sheets, allowing Alex to actually go to the bathroom to clear himself up more.

Alex got into the shower and washed himself up. He accidentally left the door wide open, but he faced the shower head and didn't notice. Typical.

Greg stood in the door-frame of the bathroom and stared at Alex touching himself to wash himself. He started to rub himself, but also started to make his way over to Alex. He tapped on the shower door and Alex jumped and turned around to face Greg. He quickly rushed his hands over to his crotch to cover it. Greg opened the door and threw his clothes down onto the floor and stepped inside. He pulled Alex's hands away to reveal his wet dick and latched his own hand onto it. He stroked it up and down and used his other hand to grab the back on Alex's neck to secure a kiss onto his lips. He turned off the shower and dragged Alex out of the shower, and leaned him against the bath.

"Dirty boy, aren't you?" Greg chuckled as his hand pushed against Alex's chest. He spanked his ass before Alex fell into the bath, leaving his legs hanging over the ledge of the bath, giving Greg a clear view.

He smirked and got down onto his knees. He rubbed against the inner of Alex's thigh while fondling with his penis. Alex moaned softly, relaxing his head on the wall that the bath was stood against, his hands stretched around the bath. Greg stood up and stepped inside the bath, on top of Alex. He handled Alex's cock between his ass cheeks, leaning down and roughly kissing Alex.

"If you think I'm gonna be doing the work, you're surely mistaken."

Alex stared into Greg's eyes, as Greg re-positioned Alex to face sideways in the bath, the more comfortable position. Greg sat on top of him, Alex's dick now - into him. Alex lowered his arms below himself to lift himself up and down to maneuver Greg as he moved inside of him.

When the two of them finished, Greg dressed himself and then helped dress Alex, starting with his favourite pink underwear. He pushed Alex down on the bed and then got on the other side, scooching over across to him.

"Here again, are we?"

Greg laughed and kissed him softly, Alex snuggling into him.


	6. Sleepless Star

It was a late night, Alex and Greg had gone camping for two days. They set up their tents on top of a grassy hill with the moonlight reflecting down upon them. Greg went to find some stones and Alex went to pick up some twigs to make a campfire around their tents. The air was cold and their breaths steaming in the air. When Greg lit a fire, Alex snuggled next to him as they both sat on the nearby tree log. Greg ran his fingers through Alex's hair and warmed himself up next to the blaze. 

The trees swayed over their heads, so Greg and Alex huddled together for warmth. Greg kissed Alex on the lips radiating a hot and heating feeling to the both of them. They snogged for a while before Greg noticed that the stars were beginning to show. He lifted Alex and carried him while pushing the log away from the fire and then laid him down on the ground, he then laid down next to him. He put his hand out underneath Alex's head and Alex did the same for Greg. 

They were lying on each other's hands while facing the black sky. Greg pointed to some stars and Alex followed him and occasionally sharing their lips. Alex noticed a shooting star falling across the both of them.

"Greg, look!" 

Greg's eyes scanned the black night, following the star that Alex had pointed out to him. 

"Make a wish then, angel." 

He looked to Alex with his soft grey eyes, gazing passionately. The fire still burning in the not so far distance. It was warm snuggling up to each other, Alex moving and resting his head on Greg's chest while Greg caressed him. A soft pink glow emitted from his cheeks as Greg kissed his forehead. The stars twinkled above as the starry night loomed above. Alex loved this feeling, next to him - on him. He had such a soft body, a cushioning surface. The air grew wickeder, coldness getting chillier. The fire had blown out. Alex reached his hands out to reach Greg's and their fingers coiled around each other.

"Maybe that's telling us we should head to bed."

Greg reassured Alex and lifted himself up from the green. He supported Alex up by offering his hand and pulled him up against his chest.

"Goodnight, my angel."

He headed inside his tent after planting a soft kiss on his lips. Alex tidied up the campfire and brought his belongings into his tent. He laid down his sleeping bag and pulled down the duvet to get in snugly. He twisted and turned throughout the night but no luck of swiftly drifting into a snooze. He noticed he was not as warm in the sleeping bag than he was next to Greg outside. Eventually, he did indeed get to sleep but woke up in a pool of sweat not soon after. He decided he should go and take a walk around before attempting to head off to sleep again.

Alex left his tent, but saw the tent opposite him. He peeked through the flap to see Greg all snug as a bug. Alex smiled affectionately, watching Greg sleep. He entered the tent, crouching and crawling towards Greg's soft snoring. He snuggled next to him, and Greg wrapped his arms around Alex subconsciously.

"You're my angel, Greg."

Alex whispered quietly to him. It had only been a few minutes before he drifted off again for the entire night.

The both of them slept snugly wrapped in each other's arms.

"Goodnight, my angel."

Greg sleepily murmured and headed off to sleep, snuggled with him.


	7. Bloody Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hurts himself accidentally and Greg tenders to him, and then tenders to him in the bedroom.

It was the last day spending the week at Greg's, so Alex wanted to give back to him. He woke up and started to make a romantic meal between them. He was half into making the meal and then he took out some carrots, which he took the knife to, but accidentally cut his finger. The blood started to spill insanely and he was in a lot of pain. He yelled out to Greg in tears as he dropped to the tiled floor.

"Greg!"

He yelled out again.

He got up by hoisting himself up from off the ground with his blooded finger, where a tile was now red stained. It was a horrifying sight.

Alex rushed to the sink to run cold water on his finger, while crying in the long-run.

Greg rushed out of bed with only his shorts to find Alex tearing his eyes out to the agony.

"Alex! What happened?"

He hurried over to him as Alex dropped safely into his arms.

"I've cut myself!"

Alex cried. Greg comforted him by stroking his fingers through his hair and giving him sweet kisses, whilst tendering to his injured finger.

When it stopped bleeding dramatically, he placed a plaster on Alex's finger.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"It was a cut, I told you, Greg.." He whimpered into his arms and snuggled against his bare chest.

"I know, my angel, but it shouldn't have bled like that."

"I don't know what happened, Greg. I really don't."

"Maybe we should go to the doctor if something like that ever happens again. I'll take over."

He carefully slid from the sofa and into the kitchen to clean the bloody mess up and then continue cutting the carrots for him.

"I'm sorry, Greg."

Greg looked over to him from over the counter and his eyes dropped softly.

"No need to apologize, Alex. You didn't do anything."

He said as he walked over to him and gave his forehead a soft kiss and massaged his shoulders. Alex's head fell onto the back of the sofa in the warmth of Greg's arms overshadowing him.

They both snuggled together, leaving the meal for the night.

"Your wife will be wanting you back soon.."

Alex looked at Greg and saw that he was sad about letting him go.

"I could wrap some words around to her, I'm sure.." Alex thought to himself. He took out his phone from his pocket and whipped up Rachel's messages.

He started to type out "Hey, Rach, Greg's feeling lonely for a little bit, you wouldn't mind if I stay with him for a bit longer, will you? X."

He waited for an answer, brushing his hand against Greg's and holding it as he was massaging Alex.

T I N G

Alex's phone made a notification bell sound. Rachel had replied to him.

He quickly looked to his phone.

"I miss you but if Greg is lonely, you better take care of him. I know he can get a little grumpy without you.. Love you babe. Xx."

Alex tilted his head feeling selfish, but was quickly joyous when Greg read the message over him and and ran around the sofa to jump into him, softly, so that he didn't smush him, and kissed his lips. Alex lit bright pink and held onto the back off Greg's neck with both his hands, trying not to scratch him with the plaster. Greg started to unbutton Alex's shirt and then his vest underneath. They both waddled into the bedroom while Greg undressed him and then shut the door. Greg pushed Alex back onto the bed and his hands grabbed onto his nipples and started to twist them. Alex moaned softly.

"We're gonna have a lot more fun tonight, my angel."

Greg glanced over to a box in the corner of the room, which was open. It revealed different toys that Greg thought he might use.

"If you want to, of course." He reassured.

Alex nodded and smiled gleefully.

Greg kissed his lips again and slipped his tongue down his neck, down his chest and just above his crotch.

Alex's head laid back lovingly, as his hands grasped the duvet softly. His smile was as playful as ever. His moans were beautiful. He was everything.


	8. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg pops out for a few hours, leaving a lonely and bored Alex back at the flat.

When Greg wakes up, he gets dressed, has a snack and leaves a pink sticky note for Alex on the bedside table to let him know that he is just hopping out for a few hours with some of his mates. Greg heads out for the day and not soon after, Alex wakes up. He notices the letter and reads it. He wasn't all too surprised because Greg hadn't hung out with any friends for a while and he needed the fresh air away from the flat.

Alex raised his arms for a stretch and threw the duvet cover to the side as he sat on the end of the bedside. He tried to stand up but his legs ached. Must have been from last night.

He got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was a cold temperature, like what he needed, to start the day. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around himself and headed to the living room. He turned on the TV after switching the lights on. Alex swung and laid back onto the sofa while not revealing himself. He browsed through the channels until he found a programme he enjoyed.

It must have been an hour until he got up and reckoned he was dry enough to put on some warm and cozy clothes. He headed to Greg's wardrobe to find a hot pink jumper that had oversized sleeves, which covered his hands. He liked these type of sweaters, he could cuddle up with his fingers and be snug for days!

He nestled himself in the comfy oversized sweater and threw on some ripped jeans. He wouldn't have thought that Greg would have clothes like these just stored in his room like this, he didn't seem like the kind of guy. He brushed it off and pulled on some colourful striped socks and returned to the living room. He sat back on the sofa while scrolling through his twitter feed on his phone. He noticed that it was a Friday, and so his friends Mark Watson and Tim Key were messaging him to see if he was up for a game of No More Jockeys again. He complied and looked around for a laptop. He found a silver framed computer placed on a wooden desk next to a stacked bookshelf with a few potted plants' leaves drooping down from the shelves. He glanced around the bookshelf to find some of Alex's own books toppled on a few shelves. He noticed that Greg had left vibrant coloured bookmarks within some of them. He didn't know Greg read his books! He was pleased.

He logged onto the computer to find that Greg had a password that was required to access. He quickly took out his phone to ask him over text what his password might've been or if there was any other way he could get on the computer without supposedly sneaking into his computer.

Greg replied almost instantly with "alexhorne78". Alex looked at his phone and back at the computer and slowly started to type in Greg's answer. When it succeeded, Alex blushed immensely. Greg had set his password to Alex's name and the year he was born! He chewed on his sleeves with a great big and soft smile while his cheeks were all rosy. He noticed Zoom was installed, so he asked the guys for the meeting password and on he popped. Mark set up the recording setup and they were good to go.

After some early beers and a lot of hysteria, they finished off with another win to Key. Alex logged off the computer and switched the distant TV off. He sat on the sofa for a while, reading and replying to tweets he was sent before heading to the fridge. He just got out a few sausages and microwaved them. He took out his phone, reading through some tweets liking some more.

T I N G

The microwave pinged and Alex opened the door and took out the plate. He sat down after gathering a knife and fork from the tray just next and under the kitchen sink. He fed himself up in under five minutes and then cleared it all up. He felt a little bored without Greg or Rachel or his kids.

He headed back to the bedroom to see the box of toys left on the chair. He stared at a few toys before grabbing one to feel. He changed his mind and placed it back in the box and walked empty handed back to the sofa.

Alex closed the curtains of the window and brought out some lube he found earlier in the bathroom and then sat on the sofa with his legs spread out. He unzipped the ripped jeans and unraveled the underwear he was wearing to the side, placing them steadily underneath his balls. He opened the lube and spread it over his hands and then covered himself. He started playing with his cock and stroked it up and down slowly and softly. He calmly laid his head on the back of the sofa while toying with his dick, and his eyes closed. His mouth opened to breathe heavily as he gradually went faster and faster.

All of a sudden, he heard a rattle near the front door. Greg managed to open it up after a few more struggles, only to see Alex holding out his dick sat on his sofa. He quickly closed the door and smiled to himself. He wandered over to him and removed Alex's hands, only for him to place his own hands on his cock. He patted the tip while he overshadowed Alex from standing at the back of the sofa. Alex watched his large, cuddly hands work on him, as his dick became wetter by the second. Moaning softly just under Greg's chin, the two of them groaned in pleasure.

Greg moved his hands away and Alex's jeans smacked back to cover himself. A harsh hit but worth it.

He held onto Alex's hand and pulled him up from the sofa, and softly kissed his lips.

"Couldn't handle me being gone for that long, could you?" He chuckled, kissing him softly again and laughing into his lips.

Alex's head headed straight to Greg's neck and started licking and sucking him. Greg moaned softly.

"I've been waiting for you to give back to me, Alex." He smiled.

Alex, still smothering into his neck, moaned softly in acknowledgement as Greg started to pull Alex's jeans down to his ankles and started to fondle along his pants. Alex grew tighter as his erection grew to Greg's touch and became much more aroused feeling Greg's skin against his mouth. Soon his underwear dropped to the ground alongside his trousers. His ass shivered to the release of cold, as Greg lifted him up and carried him into the warm and cozy bedroom. He took him under the covers with the lights out.

He went on for a while before it was Greg who was tired first. Alex was still pumping with energy, so Greg laid back against the pillow, still awake, moaning to Alex's touch and his mouth as he sucked his dick. He crawled on top of him, looking deeply into Greg's eyes while handling himself onto Greg's cock. Greg was now going inside of him and Alex moaned roughly to him stretching his anus more and more. He panted heavily while holding onto Greg's hands and Greg caressing his fingers delicately. The bed was bouncing along with Alex as the room shook to the rapid movement that Alex and Greg were having with each other. Alex nearly fell on top of Greg's chest to the brisk speed they were going at.

Greg held his hands on Alex's thighs as he slowly came to a halt due to becoming too tired to continue. Alex slipped off to the side next to Greg on the bed and snuggled up with him, both of them, bottoms still naked. Greg kissed a goodnight to Alex as he swept off into the dream world.

Alex snuggled tightly against him before drifting off in the cozy warmth Greg had.

They both slept, murmuring sweet nothings to each other, and cute little noises.


	9. My Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex unwraps a present that Greg gives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short but i lack ideas

Alex wakes up and throws himself into the shower. Unbeknownst to him, Greg has gotten dressed and headed towards the living room to switch the TV on, sat in a red plaid shirt with some black jeans.

When Alex got out and dried himself off in the bedroom, he walked along the corridor and noticed Greg on the sofa. He wandered over to him and sat snugly next to him. Cuddling up beside him, Greg wrapped his arm around the back of Alex's shoulder as they both watched TV, no questions asked. Greg caressed Alex's chest, as he had no shirt on, and tickled him slightly. Alex giggled and then Greg turned to him with a grin.

Greg sat up and wandered over to the corner of the room, where he took out a wrapped gift. He gave it to Alex.

"Here you go, my angel."

Alex smiled in embarrassment.

"What's this?" He chuckled in question.

"Open it and find out."

Alex started unwrapping it, to find a picture frame. He turned it around and saw a picture of them kissing on the show.

Greg stood before him, he had a soft smile as Alex revealed the frame.

"I'm definitely the worst at giving presents." He laughed softly as Alex also smiled softly.

"No, no, it's good. I love it."

As Alex was placing the empty box down, he felt something against his head. He fiddled for a second, to find the bow of the present he just unveiled, placed on top of his head. Greg smirked and giggled.

"What's this?" He was confused, but also blushing in a shy laughter.

"It's me calling you a gift."

Alex stared into Greg's eyes as he started the sentence and was already on his lips by the end.

He wrapped his tongue around his as he wrapped his hands around the back of his neck.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Greg pulled away to drag Alex into the magical room.


	10. Safe

It had been more than a week after Greg finally let Alex return to his family. It felt so empty without him in his apartment.

Greg woke up but lingered in the bed for a little longer, while scrolling through his phone. He saw Alex in his text contacts, but only left Greg's last message to him, yesterday, on read.

Alex hadn't sent anything since he went back home, so Greg was rightfully concerned. On a normal day, Alex would've replied almost instantly to Greg. Something was up.

Greg took it upon himself to get dressed for the day and head out to his car. He opened the car door and landed on the seat. After struggling with trying to fit his legs into the car, he finally set off to Alex's house. He drove for what seemed forever to finally reach the front door of their house.

He knocked on the door a couple of times. No reply.

He knocked again, a little louder this time. Still nothing.

He was pacing around at this point, he was worried. If Alex didn't open the door, surely Rachel would've.. Or even his kids at the very least!

He knocked again, calling out to Alex, and the rest of his family.

Greg remembered Alex telling him about this spare key potted somewhere around his backyard. He ventured over along the long, uncut grass, to slip a key out from underneath the doormat. He used it to get inside, and shut the door behind him. It felt so cozy in here, but that wasn't the first thing on his mind.

He called out for Alex, looking everywhere. He climbed the stairs to find someone hunched over on the double bed. He ran over.

"Alex?" He said softly, slowly putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Alex, it's me."

Alex looked over to him, tears riddling down his cheeks, and snuggled up into Greg's chest.

"Greg!" He cried.

"Alex? What's going on, why didn't you open the door?"

He paused before replying, "I couldn't.." his head drooped.

A sense of nervousness struck him.

"Why..?" Greg stood up in question, tilting his head, concerned.

He then noticed that Alex's hands and legs were chained against the bed.

"Alex, what's this!?"

Another tear left his eye.

"Help."

Greg looked wildly confused, concerned and worried.

"Who chained you up!?"

"She said it would be a game." Alex chuckled in tears.

Within almost an instant, his first thought was to free him. Greg managed to unchain Alex, after searching the house and finding some bolt cutters laying around in the shed outside. Once he was free, he quickly pulled Alex towards him and hugged him tightly.

He knelt down and faced him, hands on both of Alex's shoulders. Greg asked again, calmly this time - like a sensitive child who had done something bad or needed reassuring. "Who chained you?"

"She-" Greg cut him off.

"Not she! I need more than 'she', Alex!" He shook him gently.

He took a deep breath.

"My ex. After we broke up, we were still good friends so when she said this would be a game, I trusted her. Now she's gone and - I don't know - fucked off to Narnia or someplace else. She said something about how I was supposed to be hers and only hers when she left."

"That bitch is a psycho, Alex. Chaining you up? Really? You call that a game!?" He bawled.

"I'm sorry Greg!" Tears became abundantly visible, his eyes dark.

"No, I'm sorry." He calmed down and snuggled him tightly. "We need to get to the bottom of this. It's not right! Where's Rachel and the kids?"

"In-laws.."

"Right." Greg stood up, hoisting Alex up with him.

"Get in my car. We'll head back to mine and figure things out from there. I'm sure you don't want to hang around this place any longer."

Alex nodded and headed off. Greg followed.

After driving back to Greg's, they both hopped onto the sofa, while Greg checked for any injuries, constantly asking if she hurt him anywhere, and Alex, pausing for only a brief second, barely noticeable, constantly replying with a reassuring 'no'.

Greg stroked Alex's hand back and forth, his own hand shaking. Alex took his free hand and placed it on top of Greg's. They both looked at each-other and shared a kiss.

Greg was calming down now, but still angry about the situation. Rightfully so!

Not soon after, there was a knock at the door. Greg got up, only to see a letter placed on his doormat, and no-one else was around. He picked it up, closed the door and wandered back over to Alex. As he was sitting down, he started opening the letter.

'dear greg davies,

that boy you are so fond of is mine and always will be  
you will not steal him from me  
and if it happens to be a case where i can't have him  
then no one else can

lots of love!'

There was no signature, no name. Greg was freaked out. What could this mean?

There was something wrapped in a separate piece of wrapping, when Greg dared to open it, he found a dagger. There was a red blood stain left on the blade... a relatively old mark.

"What the fuck?" Greg whispered to himself.

"What is it?" Alex then looked over at what Greg was holding. "Oh my god.." His untold fears were becoming true.

Alex tugged on Greg's shirt after reading the letter himself.

"What kind of girl did you think this lady was!?"

"She seemed so kind at first, but everything slowly turned..."

"Turned what?"

Silence.

"Alex!" He shook him aggressively, but not enough to hurt him.

Another pause.

"Not too far off from this."

Greg stared at Alex as he took a few breaths and sighs.

"Why have you never told me about this woman?"

"When we broke up, I thought she left the country for work - years ago!" Alex bolted his head and looked up at him. "When she turned up at the house, I thought she just wanted to catch up! I didn't know.."

Alex started shouting at himself, so Greg pulled him in to cuddle, rubbing his back. The anger he had for himself soon muffled into Greg's chest and stopped.

He was breaking down in front of Greg.

"Shh.."

Alex spent the night with Greg, snuggled up to him in bed, feeling safe and secure. It wasn't until the morning when there was another knock at the door. Greg answered it in his dark grey robe. He was immediately met with another letter before even lifting his head up.

He went back inside and brought the letter back to the bedroom, where he sat down on the bed with a sweet and sleeping Alex next to him. He slowly opened the letter, trying not to make a sound.

'hi greg it's me again,

hope you haven't forgotten  
he's mine  
hope you liked the present!

sweet dreams'

Greg was starting to get uncomfortable, but glanced over to Alex, smiling softly, rubbing his shoulder as he was sleeping. He threw the letter in the bin angrily as he got back into bed with Alex.

He climbed under the duvet, where his body laid against Alex's, wrapping his hands around his back.

When Alex moved his hand to reposition himself, he didn't know Greg was facing him, directly in front of him...

Greg's eyes opened to look under the duvet and smirked. He kissed his forehead as Alex unconsciously placed his hand on his crotch. He then relaxed his eyes, trying so hard to forget about the letter.

Alex woke up, realizing instantly that his hand was laid upon Greg's crotch. He quickly swept his hand away, almost drenched in a blush sort of sweat and got up. On the way to the bathroom, he noticed the letter hung over the ledge of the bin. He bent down and grabbed it and read it. He also felt uncomfortable and placed it firmly in the bin, away from his and Greg's eyes. After he spent a while getting ready for the day in the bathroom, he walked to the living room, only to see a woman's face in the window. His ex.

He paused and just stood there before he sprung towards her and closed the curtains quickly. He didn't want to see her face, let alone think about her. His back turned to face the window, and his head followed Greg as he walked into the kitchen for a snack.

"Greg." He nervously whimpered. "She's here."

Greg knew who he meant, this 'she' had become a lot more known since yesterday. He was furious.

"This has got to be illegal, right?"

"For sure.."

"Where is she? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." He grunted.

"Don't hurt her though.." Alex pointed at the curtained window. "I don't know if she's still there, but, that's where I saw her last."

Greg scuttled past him to reopen the curtains.

Nothing, no-one.

She vanished.

Greg hit himself in rage. "That bitch!"

Alex settled down on the sofa, head in hands. "You should've never gotten involved with this.." He cried.

Greg turned to him, scurried over and held him tight. "No, this psycho ex of yours is gonna pay. I'll make sure of it." He glanced back over at the window with a determined look on his face, still boiling with anger.

They both shared a reassuring kiss.

SMASH

"What the fuck!?" Greg shouted in fear.

The window had been shattered, and there were now glass shards covering the floor.

He held Alex tightly in hopes he protected him from getting hurt, but then he got up to investigate quickly. But when he turned back around, Alex was gone.

"Alex?"

"Alex!"

No reply.

He noticed another one of those letters, this time, stuck to the wall with a pin.

'i will be taking what is mine now,  
thanks!'

Looking more into the letter, he saw a blood stain marked on the paper. If it wasn't creepy already, it definitely was now.

Greg threw the letter and the pin it was attached to across the room in a frenzy. He kept calling out to Alex, but panicking when he wasn't to be found anywhere in the flat.

Greg ran straight outside into the corridor outside his flat, looked left and then right and then only saw a glimpse of a shadowed being scuttling away quickly. He chased after it.

He caught up with it, and it turned out to be Alex's ex running away with Alex in her hands. "HEY!" Greg's voice violently screamed.

It seemed childish chasing after someone, but Alex mattered to him a lot, he wouldn't just give up on him now.

It had been stupidly as it sounds - more than two hours since he started chasing him. This woman never seemed to stop or run out of breath. Alex's mouth was gaffer-taped shut, his arms and ankles tied up in tight ropes, and a blindfold to top it all off. Greg could feel his legs failing him, but he continued running.

Somehow, when she turned the corner in a dark alleyway, there seemed to be a dead-end and now Greg lost her. And Alex.

He hunched himself over to regain his breath, hitting himself repeatedly. "Idiot!" He said to himself through gritted teeth. It wasn't long until he and his legs collapsed on the asphalt.

Greg had lost track of time, he didn't know what day it was, didn't know what time it was, and woke up after what seemed to be forever, tied to a wooden chair.

"What the fuck.."

A woman's voice emerged. "Finally woke up, huh?"

Greg remembered what had happened almost instantly, and darted his head to face this woman, behind all this madness.

"What the fuck is your problem!?"

She scoffed. "My problem?" She scoffed again. "My problem is you. You tried to take him away from me. It was time for that to stop."

"Me!?"

"Sure.. The man is married, has kids.. and then you took him. That was the last straw. He was always mine to begin with."

"You're such a psychotic bitch."

She laughed, bearing a knife near his neck.

"Say that again, bastard." She chuckled.

He eyed down the knife in front of him. "Where's Alex?"

She stepped back.

"Why don't you have a look?" She tilted her head, smirking - and stepped back further, to reveal Alex tied up in a position and sat on a chair much the same as Greg. His blindfold had been removed.

"Alex!" Greg shouted worriedly.

"You need serious help, woman." He turned to face her.

Her eyes turned dark as she stared into his face, and made a point by holding out the blade once more, this time, to the side of her body - in clear view of Greg AND Alex.

Greg sat still.

"Greg..?"

"Alex!"

"Greg, I'm scared..."

His face gently sank, facing his lap. Muted tears running down his eyes as the woman beside him never stopped laughing.

"Oh, baby.. there's nothing to be scared of!" She tilted her head and sneered.

Alex didn't even dare to look at her. He was broken.

Alex had started shivering. Understandably, it was freezing. They were both tied up in a dark, seemingly abandoned, wooden house. They could smell burning as the fire in the distance started flaring up.

"You're both probably wondering where the hell you are.."

Greg took a dim view of her in the corner of his eye.

"Welcome to the manor!"

Her voice echoed throughout the burning building.

"This should be your resting place." She grinned.

"What the fuck!?" Greg exclaimed again. "Once we're out of here, you're gonna be locked up for life!"

Her laughter raised volume again.

"What makes you think you're gonna get out, darling?"

She placed herself down on a wooden chair at the top of a balcony while the fire burned behind them. The place was getting foggier from the fumes by the second.

"Alex, we're gonna get out of here, alright?" Greg whispered, so that 'she' couldn't hear.

He stared blankly at him, softly smiling.

"You really will do anything, won't you?" He softly teared up and smiled.

"I said I'd die for you if I had to."

Alex stared at him again, starting to tear up again.

"Greg.. the fire.."

Greg looked at the flames behind him and Alex, and looked back up to the balcony to see Her gone. He looked back at Alex to make sure he was still there too, the psychotic bitch can move stealthily and sneakily, it was almost impossible to know who was with him or who was not.

"The flame.."

"What?"

"Use the flame..!"

The fire was burning closer and closer to him. He maneuvered his hands so that hopefully his hands didn't get burnt - but so the rope he was tied up by - did.

The rope was burning.

He quickly got up to untie Alex before the fire caught up to his hands after he was free.

Greg gripped onto Alex's hand and the both of them bolted towards the nearby door as the flames started eating up the chairs they were sat upon. It was locked. Of course it was! Greg took no time in kicking the wooden door to break and open a hole. Greg helped Alex climb through the hole before getting through himself.

The fire grew behind them, but they both escaped the burning wooden warehouse they were in.

Greg grabbed Alex's hand once again, and ran for both of their lives.

It seemed like forever before they stopped off at a nearby bus stop. Just to rest after running miles and miles away from that wicked woman's mess. They sat down for a bit, Greg was panicked and shaky and stroking Alex to make sure he was alright, to make sure he wasn't hurt, to make sure he wasn't scared anymore.

"She needs to be locked up." Greg said to himself through gritted teeth.

Alex looks at Greg and snuggles against him, holding his hand tightly.

"I'm not kidding, Alex!" He held his hand, entwining with Alex's, after swerving his head to face him.

"I know.."

The bus stopped for them, luckily no-one was there and they both got on, paying for tickets for god knows where. They both went upstairs and sat at the front, with the massive window in front of them. Alex laid his head on Greg's shoulder, noticing he was still shaky. He reached around him, stroking his back and sucked and kissed on his neck.

It was about almost two hours later that they recognized an area they were arriving in and pressed the 'stop' button and stepped off the bus. They both walked down the road to see a cafe that they had once spent together in. They opened the doors and sat down at a table.

"We need to get the police on her, Alex."

Alex grasped onto his hands to calm him down.

"I get it.. We do, but we need to relax before anything. We'll look like total messes if we go now.."

He gazed deeply into Alex's eyes and secretly shared a kiss out of the public eye.

Alex phoned up his mate, Mark Watson, to see if he could pick him and Greg up and take him back to Greg's apartment. Soon after, Mark arrived. They got in the car and drove off.

"What the bloody hell were you both doing all the way out here!?" He asked in a sarcastic tone and laughed.

"Ask no questions, hear no lies." Alex replied bluntly.

Greg was sat next to Alex, holding Alex's hand on the seat between them, disguised away from Mark.

He stopped at a red light, to realize that he didn't even know where Greg lived.

"Where'd you live again, Greg?"

Greg told him the address as he typed it out in his SatNav.

Alex's head drooped onto Greg's shoulders. He was exhausted. Greg's head laid against his and comforted him.

Mark glanced back in the car mirror. He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head, to ask,

"Hold on.. What's.." He gestures to him and Alex back and forth "This?"

"Face the road, light's gone green." Greg pointed ahead as Mark followed his order and his question went unanswered.

"So hold up. How long has this been going on?" He paused. "Did you read THAT much smut to want to give it a go?" He laughed in a questionable tone.

"It was only this year, mate, calm down." Greg shushed him and stroked Alex's back, comforting him and allowing him to lay more on his shoulders.

He kept driving and asking a couple more questions before it died down and Alex was peacefully asleep on Greg.

They arrived back at the flat, only to realize that the window had been shattered in all the events that had happened that day.

"Jesus Christ, what happened to your window, Greg?"

Greg sighs.

"Just.. Some ex of Alex's.."

Mark turned to him.

"Ex? What ex?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"I need to know what ex, Greg."

Greg looked at Mark, sighing once more.

"I never got that woman's name, I don't think."

Greg looks back at Alex's sleepy head drooping on his shoulder.

"He never told me about her, but I feel like the wound is still raw." He runs his fingers through Alex's hair. "Even though it's probably been YEARS since.." He turns to face Mark again.

"Alex. Who?" Mark nudged him slightly to wake him up.

Greg held him snugly.

Alex paused for a long while before mumbling, "Niamh." He pushed his face into Greg's chest to hide, and very faintly, cry.

Mark started the engine.

"Woah, hold on!" Greg tried to stop him.

"No time. I'll drop you off at mine, where you'll both be safe. I need to do something quickly." He drove off again.

"What's happening!?" He angrily asked.

"You don't have to worry about it, Greg."

"I'm worrying."

"Then don't!" He slammed the steering wheel after throwing his hands in the air in rage.

"Alex?"

Alex's tears had made a show and started puddling onto Greg's lap.

Greg held him tightly and hugged him.

"Can't you at least tell me what you're going to do!?" He rubbed Alex's arms back and forth to comfort him.

"No can do, Greg. I'm sorry."

Mark yelled for them to get inside his house when they arrived. He chucked Greg the keys and Greg opened the door, rushing Alex in. He returned to Mark to give the keys back and without a word, he drove off again.

Greg headed inside to see Alex sat on the staircase, head in hands. He shut the door behind him and knelt down to Alex, pushing him into his chest to cry some more.

"Alex, who's Niamh?"

"Her." He mumbled. "My ex."

"Alex. You need to tell me more about her."

Alex pulled away to sit and stare into Greg's kind eyes.

"She.." He paused.

"She was all good and nice, and kind.. Everything good. But as time went on. She grew more distant.. I grew more distant. I still loved her at the time but she started yelling and shouting. She.."

He planted his head into his hands again as a tear dropped from one eye.

"She what, Alex?" He worriedly asked.

"She.." He paused again.

Silence.

"She stabbed me in the hand. With a blade.. similar to the one she sent you."

Greg pulled away from him and stood up, shocked, his hand flat in front of him. A tear dripped from his eye as he knelt down to him again and tucked his head against his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Alex, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be.."

A moment of silence emerged from the both of them as they shared a moment just hugging each other, making sure that the other one was okay. Greg promised he'd never let anything happen to him like that again. He swore on his nieces' lives. He adored them, he'd never want anything bad to happen to them.

"Do you know what Mark's doing..?" He slowly let go of Alex and knelt back, facing towards him.

"Niamh.. Niamh and Mark used to be best friends. They were always hanging around with each other, drank together - the lot." Alex paused to sigh. "But, if anyone can.. at least, talk some sense into her.. It probably wouldn't be the police, but.. - Mark."

Greg reached for Alex's hands to hold them gently.

"Is he going to be okay? What if something goes wrong? What if she tries to hurt Mark like she hurt you!?" The questions kept of rolling until Alex leaned forwards and muffled his speech, planting a kiss on his lips, holding the back of Greg's neck, pulling him in and really going at it.

Greg moaned into the kiss as his hands moved up to Alex's shirt, grasping on the collar, and Alex almost taking full control of him.

Alex pulled Greg back against the stair, making out with him until a minute passed and let go of him.

"Hey.. what was that all about?" Greg asked softly, with pink cheeks.

"I need you.." Alex moaned gently, most of his tears disappearing and his heart beating unevenly and out of rhythm. He pulled him back against him.

"You sure? We're at your mate's house.."

Not answering him, he tugged tighter on Greg's collar and kissed him harder as his back was placed upon the hard oak step.

Greg couldn't help but follow through, after he felt starved of Alex's touch. They both moaned in and out of kisses as their tongues slipped and twisted inside their mouths.

Alex pushed him back to bring himself onto his feet, grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. Most doors were locked except the bathroom, so there they headed. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable place to get off with each other, but Alex was desperate for Greg, so it would do.  
Alex stepped inside the bathtub, after loosening his belt and dropping his trousers to the floor as Greg watched behind him and silently sniggered, admiring his embarrassing pink underwear get revealed. His smile spread to Alex when he threw his jeans to the side and stepped in, his big hands covering Alex's whole body. He unbuttoned Alex's shirt the same time as Alex unbuttoned his. Both of their tops were thrown onto the floor at the side as Greg closed the shower curtain. He looked back to Alex kneeling down and taking Greg's cock inside his mouth, stroking it back and forth with his right hand and his left stabilizing his balance. Greg threw his head back to the beautiful sensation that Alex made him feel. Moaning softly to each other with Greg's soft hands running his fingers through his hair and move his head for him.

What happened to them had soon become irrelevant, all their worries down the drain. It was a comforting atmosphere - just the two of them - alone.

"What if we spiced it up a little?" Greg smirked as he carried his hand to reach the shower tap. He slowly turned the hot water on and then glanced down to Alex.

Alex flinched a little to the surprising warm water heating up momentarily as he continued to play with Greg.

He knelt down to his level to nudge him out the way and lay himself down on the bathtub bottom. His eyes glistened when Alex crawled on him and helped him find his hole.  
A soft, shaky moan. Greg pushed slowly inside of him.

Greg's hands held onto Alex's thighs as he bobbed up and down and he watched his delicate face push through this delicacy of beautiful pain.

They immediately went quiet when they heard the front door open. Within an instant, they were getting dressed again and ventured down the stairs to meet Mark at the bottom of the staircase. His face was bruised and his eye was noticeably black.

"Jesus Christ, what happened!?" Greg stepped in front of Alex and walked over to him.

"It doesn't matter. She's gone, she's been charged with attempted murder. It's not the first time she's been in, apparently."

Everyone stared blankly at each other before Alex headed to the kitchen, where he knew a first aid kit lived.  
They sat Mark down on the settee in his living room, while Greg tended to his eye. After years of experience as a teacher, it was required for him to know basic first aid.

Alex hunched himself over. After Mark was dealt with, Greg came over to him, sat beside him and cuddled him.

"You got hurt. I can't ever forgive myself for that." He turned to face Mark, with a medical eye-patch covering his injury.

"It's not your fault. You always want to blame yourself for something you didn't do. Stop it."

"He's right, Alex." Greg painted and brushed his fingers in faint circles on his back to comfort him.

"Sorry. I guess it's just habit.." He sighed.

Greg pulled him in and snuggled him securely.

Mark offered the two to stay however long they needed until stuff got sorted.

He showed them the spare bedroom. When Greg looked in the room, he was secretly disappointed that they were single beds; he wanted to be snuggling up with Alex.

Alex sat down at the bottom of the bed he chose to be his. Mark left them be as he turned to his own bedroom and got settled in bed.

During the dark night, Greg couldn't get to sleep. He turned to face Alex across the room but he was facing away from him, so he couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.  
He tossed and turned but failed to slumber. The movement managed to be apparent to Alex as he pushed himself up and out of bed. He wandered over to Greg and tried to slip under the covers with him. Somehow he fit, but it wasn't a comfortable space. He hugged Greg's back and nestled his nose into him. Greg's arm draped along the back of Alex's head and neck, to give him a pillow that he lacked. Though Greg's arm wasn't as comfortable as his chest, it was doing more good than letting Alex rest on a hard, uncomfortable surface.

It wasn't long until Greg was on top of Alex, softly pinning him down. There was only the faint light emitting from the hallway, which slit through the sides of the door.

Alex giggled a little, and smirked as he spread his legs. Greg glanced down to his groin. They both shared quiet laughter and Alex's face was colouring pink. He was going to move his legs back together but Greg used his own legs to stop him. Greg moved his hands down to caress Alex's inner thighs, tickling him slightly. He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his legs, making his way up to his lips, to his neck and back down. His soft hands pushed his legs up as he saddled between them, still holding him. His legs were held up in the air and the top half of Alex's body were laid down.

Alex wrapped his legs around Greg's back as Greg started rubbing his boxers up and down. A faint, cute and soft moan left his lips. His breathing fell unevenly, trying to be quiet for the sake of Mark. Greg slipped his hand underneath his underwear and stroked Alex's penis. Another cute moan. Greg loved hearing Alex enjoy the sensation that he caused him.

Greg leaned into Alex's lips while fondling with his penis. Alex softly moaned into him as his cock became sensitive to Greg's sweet touch, tickling him. He ran his fingers across his body, running past his belly button and slowly moving his mouth down to smother him in wet kisses. He swept Alex's boxers to the side and in the inner of his thigh and ran his tongue down from his shoulders, over his belly and to the tip of his dick. It was almost unbearable to not make much noise, but Greg helped him by covering his lips with his.

It would be too loud to fuck him right here, right now. Greg had to save that energy for some other time. It was only touches, kisses, tickling and - now - biting. Greg stuck his teeth into Alex's neck and sucked hardly.

Alex stifled his gracious moan when they both heard a floorboard creak and the flick of a light switch. Greg covered him with the big shadow that he casts. Not soon after, the toilet was flushed. Mark must have woken up to have a piss or something. To both their luck, he didn't decide to check in on them, and so the door stayed closed. Unfortunately - Mark had decided to flick the landing lights off. So there they were, laid in the dark, in a pitch black room. There was no lamp and it would make too much attention to turn the room light on. The fun had to come to an abrupt end.

A wild moment in Greg's temporary bed brought them both to a swift doze. Rather than Alex getting up in the cold room just to get back in his own bed, he snuggled back up to Greg's chest as their foreheads touched.

It was obvious daylight outside, and the two had both had an entertaining night. Greg got up and walked over to the door and to the bathroom, shut the door and turned the shower on. Not soon after, Alex awoke. He sprung up to go to the bathroom but put two and two together after noticing Greg was also out of bed and the bathroom door was shut. He considered it being Mark in there until he heard the toaster pop up downstairs. Greg wouldn't have toast first thing in the morning, and knowing Mark for over twenty years, it was most likely Mark downstairs having toast for breakfast and Greg in the bathroom. Alex opened the bathroom door and Greg swiveled his bare body to face him in shock. He was relieved it wasn't Mark.

Greg gestured to Alex with a finger, smirking, to come close to him. Alex smiled as he locked the door and threw his boxers to the tiled floor. He stepped in the bath connected to the shower to join Greg and then closed the curtains.

Alex helped Greg rinse off his body, as Greg helped him. There was the occasional touch of the tip of his dick, until it became constant. Greg kneaded Alex's penis and scrotum. He threw his head back as he steadied himself on Greg's shoulders. He closed his eyes as Greg started moving faster and faster until his cock felt like it was going to explode with the white liquid just bursting to come out. Greg lifted his jaw to face him and smothered his mouth with his lips, tongue making its own journey.

Unbeknownst to them, Mark had come up the stairs to check whether they were up or not. When he knocked on the door and heard no acknowledgement, he slowly squeaked open the door. Greg and Alex weren't there. He noticed the bathroom door was locked and then heard faint sexual moans. He quickly went back downstairs after feeling uncomfortable that his best friend was practically fucking his colleague.

Back inside the shower, the bath had been stained after Greg let Alex come. Greg was down on his knees, tendering to Alex's penis. Still softly moaning to the touches.

After the long, hot moment, and after rinsing the bathtub, Greg wrapped Alex up in a cozy, fluffy white robe after drying him with a towel. He dressed himself in a blue one similarly.

They both ventured back to the bedroom, and dried off properly.

They came down the stairs to see Mark on his laptop at the table in the kitchen.

"Morning, Mark." Greg greeted him.

Mark just made a hum sound, to acknowledge his presence. It confused Alex and Greg, but brushed it off.

"Um. Have you washed your hands?" Mark muttered as he looked behind him, to see Greg putting the kettle on.

"We just had a shower, it should be fine?" Alex stepped in.

Mark turned to his friend. "Yes, yes, but-"

A pause, no-one spoke.

"What?" Greg asked, crossing his arms.

He looked back to his laptop, staring deeply into the screen, trying to stall the conversation.

Greg came over and closed his laptop by pushing the screen down to the keyboard, and then placed his hands laid out, stretched, on either side of the table. "What?" He asked again, sternly.

Alex held onto him on his chest and pulled him away. "He might have just had a bad night, Greg, leave him.." He whispered softly into his ear.

Mark heard the chatter.

He threw his hands up in the air in an angry tone. "Just don't fuck each other. Not here, anyway. I don't want to hear you two banging in the shower - in my own home? Please."

They looked softly to each other.

"Thanks for your honesty, Mark. I get it." Alex sighed and agreed.

Greg's head tilted and drooped to the floor, subtly agreeing, but sad he wouldn't be able to pleasure his sub or have his sub pleasure him.

Greg brought his hand and entwined it with Alex's, gripping tightly. Alex felt his hand clench up, and grasped onto his.

It had been a couple of days, but there was noticeably a new atmosphere in the house. No-one was talking. It all felt a bit off.

Alex had texted Rachel to look after the kids whilst he and Greg were spending time together at Mark's, so that she didn't worry when he had been gone for so long. When he looked up away from his phone screen, he saw Greg hunched over on his bed. He figured he was like this way after that conversation with Mark a few days ago. He hasn't been the same. It seemed stupid - that it was only because he couldn't fuck him - but deep down, Greg was a sensitive guy, and Alex was the only one who knew him inside out. Alex lifted himself up and wandered over to the back of Greg. He placed his hands firmly on Greg's shoulders and massaged him. He rested his head on him, sucking on his neck. He left one hand and slipped it underneath his shirt, rubbing his back. Greg smiled softly as he felt Alex comforting him, and moaning quietly as his lips vacuumed his throat. Alex knelt on the bed and pressed Greg's head back, bringing his head from his neck to his lips. Greg captivated his hands on his neck, pulling him in roughly, almost choking him.

They both dribbled saliva when their lips parted. When Alex pulled away, Greg kept pulling him in. The way his mouth worked, Alex couldn't resist or help but to continue. 

His hand rubbed and tugged Greg's loose fat under his shirt as their tongues wrapped and twirled. Alex started going soft, almost dropping to the floor as Greg set his heart aflutter. His cheeks colouring pink and Greg's hands gripping his neck, it took until they both heard movement coming up the stairs that they broke and quickly moved away from each other - Alex sat back on his bed, phone in hand - and Greg laid back against the headboard, scrolling through his twitter feed. They tried to look natural, enough for Mark to not know what was going on.

After a couple of days of subtle kissing away from Mark's knowledge, it came apparent to them that Mark was going to be out for the day with his kids. After talking at the dining table, and after Mark slipped on his jacket and fiddled for the car keys, he was out and off to pick his kids up from school. Once they heard the car drive off, Greg placed his hand on Alex's lap and rubbed the inner of his thigh. A little giggle and they both knew he wouldn't let this opportunity go. Even climbing up the stairs was difficult as Alex's blue skinny jeans only grew tighter.

Pushed back on Greg's bed, Greg lifted Alex's legs in the air and smuggled himself between them. He stroked his tight dick hidden behind the denim, and Alex could feel himself losing his mind. He snatched Greg's back and pulled him into his lips while he attended to his bursting cock, stroking it roughly and hardly against his jeans before unbuckling his belt for him. After his trousers were off, and his underwear came off, his dick sprung out stiffly for Greg. He went down on him like a puma hunting prey. Alex gasped and moaned ever so lovingly and loudly after keeping this on the down-low for so long.

His hands clenched on the duvet cover, wrinkling the sheets as Greg's hot mouth drove him to the edge. Alex's feet slid down to Greg's crotch and touched him, they both couldn't take it any longer, and soon enough, every layer of clothing was scattered around the bedroom floor. He hoisted himself up and got into position, Alex turned on his side slightly as Greg slipped himself into Alex. It started off slow, but the loud skin on skin action broke that. He leaned into Alex's pink face and held him close. It was sure that Alex was not going unmarked after this.

Alex laid next to Greg, breathless on the bed. That was one hell of a session. He'd surely need to recover from THAT.

His neck was stained with reddish-purplish marks, all in favour to Greg's excellent, soothing lips. He snuggled up to Greg, spooning and holding him tight as his tired dick rested against Greg's buttocks. The heat radiating from them both and the tight air underneath the covers warmed the room.

When Greg woke up, he turned to his side and kissed Alex's forehead before getting up. He threw some pants on and then headed to the bathroom. He got himself all sorted out before heading downstairs to make a few important phone calls - to fix his flat window and make it more secure before even deciding to return.

He scrolled the contacts on his phone after slouching himself into the settee. Whilst he was sending a few texts out to a few people, he felt a warm presence saddle up beside him and lay a head down on his shoulders. Greg swayed his head and saw Alex so peaceful and only just beginning to fully wake up properly. He skimmed his lips on his temple softly before looking back at his phone. Alex was so content, drifting in and out of sleep; the little noises he made had almost melted Greg's heart. His arm draped around the back of Alex, gently rubbing his chest.

It had been more than a fortnight since they first started bunked over at Mark's place. Greg was starting to get anxious about going back to his. He had gotten everything all sorted out, and the place was going to be more secure than it was, and then he started to overwhelm himself in his own thoughts. He saw flashbacks of the last few events that started this whole mess. He couldn't bare to go through any of that again, never mind Alex! His little angel never deserved any of this. He always wanted to be the protector but felt he failed when Alex got hurt repeatedly.

Alex walked up behind and held onto Greg's waist stood at the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to heat, with warm hands comforting his worrying body.

"Are you alright?" His sweet voice asked. He slid his hands down the side of Greg's legs, stroking him softly, comfortingly.

Greg gradually snapped out of it, and his lips slowly faded into a smile, his goosebumps fading as he sensed the touch of Alex against him. There were only faint tears he was trying to block out, but he knew Alex could see past that. He pulled him into a hug as Greg turned around to face him.

Alex had kept in close contact with Rachel and sometimes had a phone conversation with his kids, as Rachel kept reassuring him that the house was safe, everyone was okay. He tried his best to believe it, but kept getting painful headaches with how hard it is. Greg was by his side the entire time, as Alex was there for him.

When Alex moved back to his family, his wife and kids made sure he was okay and that everything was safe, and to make sure he doesn't get constant flashbacks to Niamh. Greg went back to his flat, he had gotten some workmen to install a few extra safety and security measures, like a door chain, a replaced, stronger window. Small things that did the place a world of good.

Greg let Alex settle back in his own home with his family, which also meant he would be alone again in his flat. He craved for him so much, even though he had spent the last couple of weeks by his side.

He decided to stop moping around and go see him. Say hello to Rachel and the kids while he was at it, thank them for doing so much.

Rachel opened the door and granted Greg inside. When he stepped in the house, he saw Alex sat on the settee, with Loky sat on his lap and all three of his boys playing a game on their games console. Greg wandered over behind him, and started massaging him. Alex didn't even have to look to know it was Greg's big hands rubbing on his shoulders. He smiled and looked up as Greg then leant down and gave him a kiss.

They were finally so happy, so cheerful, with nothing to worry about. Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> not much i know but i honestly can't write to save my life.


End file.
